StudentxTeacher Oneshot
by DeadlyKetchup
Summary: Ayami really needs an A, and she's willing to do anything for it. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Disclaimer:** I own this story, and the entire two characters! I would NEVER _EVER_ **EVER** recommend stooping so low as to try doing this to a teacher. This is purley for entertainment and to get this story out of my head. Enjoy!

StudentxTeacher Oneshot (a.k.a the most creative name ever)

I can't believe this! If I don't get a stupid A in Mr. Demis' class I won't be accepted into the University. I've had my heart set on going there since grade school, and I **will** get into it...no matter what.

I looked deeply at my reflection. _Mr. Demis is pretty strict...and single..._ I shook my head, trying desperately to not think about that last resort. My hands gripped tightly onto the edges of the sink. _Maybe I can convince him. But what if he is appauld? What if..._ I noticed my hands begining to turn white, so I let go of the sink and turned the water on.

_What if he agrees?_

After several minutes of debating the alarm on my phone went off, warning me that I had three minutes until my meeting with Mr. Demis. I quickly undid a few of the top buttons of my shirt so that the top of my bra and some cleavage was visible, and rolled up my skirt to make it shorter.

Looking into the mirror one last time, I sighed nervously. _Please work._

I had to fast walk to make it to the science room, but thankfull I made it on time. I took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Inside Mr. Demis was sitting in his desk with his head in his hands; his brown hair peeking between his fingers.

"Mr. Demis," I said. His head shot up and he cleared his throat. My heart seemed to skip a beat, making me feel off balance.

"Hello...," he trailed off, eyeing my figure carefully. "Ayami. How can I help you?"

I put on the best seductress smile I could and walked over to his desk, making sure to close the door behind me. "I have an appointment."

"Oh." He was obviously having trouble not staring at my cleavage. "Please, sit down."

I nodded and sat down with my legs slightly apart, fully aware that he was now getting a good view of my lacy underwear. His eyes flickered down and a small smirk appeared on his face, but he quickly regained his composure and looked at my eyes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked casually.

"Well, there is...," I licked my lips, "something. I was hoping that I could raise my grade to an A."

He looked at me skeptically and picked up a sheet of paper. "I'm sorry, you currently have a B- and third trimester is over next week. You're a Senior, so there isn't anything I can do."

I leaned on his desk and secretively pulled down on the bottom of my shirt, further revealing my bra.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes only slightly so I wouldn't be over dramatic. He swallowed loudly. "You see, I _really_ need an A or else I won't get into the college I want."

"Ayami, I--"

"Please, Mr. Demis. I'll do anything; just name it," I begged, leaning even closer to him. He oggled at my now fully exposed bra and just as I thought he was going to completely freak out he looked into my eyes and a wide smirk spread across his face.

"Anything?" he asked. I smiled mischeviously at him.

"Yes, _anything_," I repeated. My voice sounded so seductive that it scared me.

"Alright, then. Do exactly as I say," he said strictly. I nodded and leaned back into my chair normally. He stood up and hurried over to the door to lock it. When he turned around he was grinning goofily. _Oh my god, he is a big pervert, isn't he?_

He walked back over and stood behind my chair. "Take off your shirt," he ordered. I undid the rest of the buttons and slipped it off, tossing it aside. I shrieked in surprise when he turned the chair around so that I was facing him instead of his desk. He looked me over carefully and then shook his head.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Demis?" I murmured.

"Stand up and get rid of your skirt and shoes." I didn't hesitate to stand and as I was taking off my shirt he ripped off his own shirt and pants.

I blushed at the sight of both of us down to just undergarments. He had a surprisingly good looking body. _He must be in his mid twenties or something. He just started teaching this year, _

_after all._

He surprised me by sitting down in the chair. I looked at him nervously.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable under his eyes. He smirked again.

"Lap dance me or something," he said, patting his lap. I bit my lip and walked cautiously towards him.

I straddled him and slowly began rocking my hips side to side. "Like this, sir?" He nodded. I added in a back and forth motion, grinding onto his member. As I danced on him I let my hands run up and down his bare chest.

"Oh, yes," he moaned. "Harder, faster."

I obliged by gripping onto the back of the chair and moving my hips in a circular motion against his. I quickened my paste and rubbed harder and harder against him, feeling the beads of sweat quickly begin to form on my arms and thighs. He moaned loudly and leaned his head back as he bucked his hips. I felt my underwear start to get wet.

"Yes, yes, oh -UH!- God!" he shouted. Each time he moaned I felt the throbbing sensation in my lower area speed up, until eventually I let out a moan as well. That seemed to set him off because he grabbed my waist and pushed me backwards. I fell onto my back with an "oof", and he climbed ontop of me. Now he was straddling me, and there was nothing but lust in his eyes.

I happened to conveniently be wearing a bra with a hook in the front, so he got that off easily. He leaned back to stare at my exposed chest and then his face crashed down on to my right breast, sucking on it and biting it occasionaly. I moaned. He switched to the other one and his hand massaged the breast he had just finished with. I dug my hands into his hair, pushing his head more into my chest. I arched my back slightly out of reflex.

Mr. Demis stopped messing with my breasts and looked at me with a huge smirk. "Feel good?" I nodded, licking at my lips. He pressed his mouth to just above my belly button and licked all the way up to the base of my neck, and then he blew cold air down the trail he had just made.

"Mmmm!" I moaned to the pleasurable feeling, closing my eyes momentarily. He chuckled and crawled off of me.

"Stand against the wall," he ordered. I didn't care what he was going to do to me anymore. By all means, do it!

I got to my feet and stood with my back against the wall. Mr. Demis pressed himself against me and kissed my neck until he found a spot that made me moan with pleasure. He took advantage of that weak spot and began sucking on it.

"M-Mr. De...Demis," I moaned his name. He made a low sound resembling a growl and his right hand flew down to my thighs. He ran his hand up my leg, making me shake, until he reached my underwear. He grinned at how wet I was and pressed his hand roughly against the bottom surface of my underwear. I moaned again and wrapped one leg around his hips. He decided that was a good idea and pulled my other leg up around his waist.

He put his mouth back over my breast and swirled his tounge around the nipple until it hardened. My hands dug into his back and we both moaned at the same time.

"Fuck...," he groaned, moving his head away from my breast. My eyes widened.

"No, please don't--" He pressed his hand to my mouth and smiled at me. _Oh shit, am I going to be raped?!_

"Don't worry, I won't do that," he said and I breathed in relief. "Drop your legs." I let my feet fall back to the ground.

He hooked his hands on the sides of my panties and slowly slid them down. _What's he do--_ Without warning, he shoved a finger into my opening. I moaned and screamed at the same time. He grinned and pumped his finger in and out of me.

"Oh! Oh!" I kept moaning over and over, unable to stop. He added another finger and I had to clench my toes together. A third finger and the pleasure was almost unbearable. "OHH!" My hips bucked against his hand. He reached his other hand down and rubbed his thumb over my clit in a circular motion. "S-Stop!" My juices flowed down over his hand as I reached my high. He pulled out his fingers and licked them eagerly.

"So good," he murmured. I surprised him by grabbing his arms and turning us around so he was against the wall. "Hey, did I tell you to..." He paused once I got down onto my knees and pulled down his boxers.

"Get them out of the way," I ordered, taking control.

His smirk appeared again and he kicked them away. I grabbed onto his erect member and rubbed my hands up and down it. He moaned and put his hands on my head. Without warning, he pulled my head to him, making my face press against him penis. I glared at him.

"Suck it," he demanded. "And you'll get your A."

I grabbed his erection and slid my mouth over it. It tasted kind of gross, but I ignored it and began sucking and pumping my head back and forth. I took one of my hands and ran it down his shaft and then massaged his balls. He moaned louder than before.

"Use your teeth." I pressed my teeth gently to his member and ran my mouth up and down it. "Fuck, yeah. Now suck hard." I obliged and he moaned my name. I felt his cum spill into my mouth and I pulled away, spitting it onto the floor. "Oh, come on now."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not going to _swallow_ it." He slid down the wall onto his back and laughed.

"So, you were fine with doing all of this but you won't swallow some cum?" he snickered. I blushed and adverted my eyes from him. "Get dressed."

I gathered my clothing from random spots that they had been thrown and quickly put everything back on. I turned around and Mr. Demis was clothed and standing in front of me.

I looked at him oddly. "So...do I get an A?"

He stepped closer and leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead. I looked at him and my eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" I shouted and all but glomped him. He chuckled and patted my back.

"You're welcome. Now, promise me something."

"Anything," I said enthusiastically.

"Never try something like that again with another teacher. And...if you ever need...to experiment..." As he trailed off at that last part I felt my cheeks heat up into a blush. He smirked. "I mean, I _am_ the science teacher, right?"

"Right," I said, smiling. "See you on Monday, Mr. Demis."

He nodded once and I turned on my heel and left.

_That was so worth it._


End file.
